


Boardwalk Arcades and Low Grades

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arcades, M/M, Peter is a teen, School, Steve and Tony like Wade in this, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Wade isn't a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Steve and Tony are worried about Peter spendingtoomuch time with Wade.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Boardwalk Arcades and Low Grades

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com
> 
> \---
> 
> **I have no idea where this was going, I literally need so many ideas. This was an older work of mine and I just never posted it but please PLEASE leave your ideas in the comments section or on my Tumblr.**
> 
> \---
> 
> I also started a new series called
> 
> [Thank Your Lucky Star(k)s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091356/chapters/45356815)
> 
> so go check it out if you so choose to. It's super fluffy and full of love (I promise).

“Peter, there’s  _ no way _ you can make that shot! It doesn’t matter that you have the abilities that you have.  _ No one _ can make it,” Wade said, turning to his boyfriend. 

  
  


“Oh yeah, Red?  _ Watch _ me.”

  
  


Peter picked up a basketball and took a shot at the hoop, sinking it perfectly. The blonde woman behind the counter smiled as she handed him a stuffed bear. “Lucky shot,” he said, smiling as he winked at her.

  
  


“I hate you,” Wade said, his humor dryer than a desert. “I’ll beat you at darts, you goon.”

  
  


Peter just laughed at the taller male as he walked down the boardwalk to where more booths were. It was a crisp, cool fall day. The leaves were changing colors from green to reds, yellows, and oranges. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and speckled with white, fluffy cotton candy clouds.

  
  


They made their way to the booth with the balloon dart game. “Better take out your notebook, kid, because you’re about to get  _ schooled _ .”

  
  


Peter and Wade took aim and threw a dart at the wall of balloons, Wade popping one but Peter wasn’t so fortunate. They tried until they used up all their darts. The score was five to two, Wade.

  
  


“Okay, okay, currently, you’re winning at  _ all  _ the games. We’ve done the ring toss, the basketball shooting game, the milk bottle knocking over game, and the ball-into-the-basket game. I won two of those things and you’ve won the rest.”

  
  


“Life’s not fair, Shorty. You see, I should be king and you shall never see the light of day again.”

  
  


“Okay, Wade, just because you quote  _ The Lion King _ doesn’t mean-”

  
  


Peter got cut off by Wade walking away. “Yes it does!” he called over his shoulder. Peter just shook his head and smiled; so far, he loved  _ everything _ about this day.   
  
  


* * *

 

 

“Peter! Come set the table!” Tony yelled. Steve had been helping SHIELD all day and was coming home soon. In the meantime, Peter had started his homework but got sidetracked with texting Wade.

  
  


He tossed his phone on the bed and made his way downstairs. He grabbed three placemats, plates, napkins and sets of silverware, placing them carefully so one was at the head of the table and two were on either side. 

 

“Can you also light the candles while you’re down here?” Tony called. It was a weird little tradition they had; low lighting and a homemade meal every night for as far back as Peter could remember. 

 

Peter lit the candles and then headed back upstairs to his room, flopping on his bed. 

 

He heard his phone chime and the screen lit up. He tapped into it and pulled up the iMessage notification.

 

**Wade** : go do your homework. Seriously. Your grades are gonna drop if you keep spending all your free time with me.

 

**Peter** : I’m fine, wade. my grades are fine. besides,  _ one  _ day with you isn’t gonna hurt my GPA

 

**Wade** : yeah, but do you realize that we’ve been spending  _ weeks _ together? You have been spending  _ all  _ your free time with me. Your dads are gonna kill me.

 

**Peter** : Dad and Papa love you, what are you talking about? They literally have been  _ gushing _ about how fun and funny you are. Dad is your sarcastic soulmate.

 

**Wade** : I know but…

 

**Peter** : They love you, you can’t deny it

 

**Wade** :  can too

 

**Peter** : :)

 

Steve wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his chair back, standing up. “Tones, you want anything else? More chicken? Rice? Green beans?”

“A few more green beans.”   
  


“Pete? Want anything? Another drink?” He gestured toward Peter’s empty white-tinted glass that had contained milk.

 

Peter shook his head and pushed his plate forward, putting his elbow on the table and his cheek on his hand. He let his arm support his head’s weight. “I’m fine, thanks, Papa.”

 

Tony cocked an eyebrow at the teenager. “You’ve barely touched your food, bud. What’s up? You feel okay?”

 

“‘M just not that hungry,” Peter mumbled through the palm of his hand. The truth is, he had filled up on carnival food and snacks when he was with Wade. He wasn’t supposed to go out; he was supposed to be doing his homework and studying for his exams, but this was the last weekend that the boardwalk was having the fair.

 

He knew that he should have been at home, in his room, studying. The arcade came every year, and he and Wade went to it every year. But his dads were always on his case whenever he spends too much time on his homework, shut up in his room. They told him that he should be outside and with his friends. But now they were on his case about spending too much time outside with his friends.

 

* * *

  
  


“Peter? About your grades, kid…” Tony said, leaning on the doorframe. He crossed his arms and looked at the teen who was on his bed, cross-legged, textbooks and sheets of paper littered the floor. 

 

Tony Stark-Rogers wasn’t strict; he was firm but not strict. He was good at keeping his blood pressure low, good at keeping his cool and not freaking out. 

 

But Peter’s grades made his blood boil. Peter cared about school. He was smart; sharp as a tack. His grades, for the most part, stayed high; the lowest one being in the mid-eighties.

 

But Tony had taken one look at the report card that got sent out to him weekly and saw that three out of five of Peter’s grades were in the low seventies.

 

“Dad, I can explain why-”

 

“Save it, kid. I know where you’ve been going. Going out with Wade, right?” Tony said judgmentally. 

 

Both Steve and Tony enjoyed Wade; they liked his personality. What they  _ didn’t _ like about him was the fact that he was constantly dragging their son off to do stupid, useless things when he should be doing his homework or studying.

 

They didn’t mind that Peter was enjoying himself; they were  _ thrilled _ that he was. Peter had social anxiety so the fact that he was able to put himself out there and make friends  _ and a boyfriend _ was incredible in their minds.

 

“Yeah, I went off to the boardwalk arcade with him, Dad. So?”

 

“So? So you should’ve been here! Studying! You have exams in a week, Pete! You can’t keep slacking off if you want to do well in life-”

 

“Dad, right now, I just want to finish this school year, I don’t really care about college right now!”

 

“Peter, you're a junior in high school, you  _ should _ care about college. Next year is your last year before college. It’s important to your future.”

 

Peter sighed. His Dad was right; he  _ was _ a junior in high school, he  _ should _ start thinking about college. But right now, all Peter wanted to do was enjoy his life with his boyfriend and friends.

 

* * *

  
  


“Okay, so your homework for tonight is to read to page 117 and answer questions one through eight. Got it?” Ms. Peterson said as the bell rang. Peter put his backpack on his chair and began putting his notebook, binder, and laptop into it.

 

Ned, who sat next to him, did the same thing. As they walked out, Ms. Peterson called to him. “Hey, Mr. Stark-Rogers, can you hang back a minute?”

 

Peter didn’t want to but the way his teacher asked him to “hang back a minute” meant there was no worming his way out of this. He turned to Ned. “Go on without me, I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

 

Ned nodded his head, saluted and then walked out of the classroom and down the crowded hallway to his locker then to the library where he, Peter, MJ, and Wade met after classes every day.

 

“What’s going on?” Ms. Peterson asked, closing the door as the last student left.  _ Great. It’s gonna be one of  _ _ these _ _ days. She’s gonna ask me about why my grades are so low, probably,  _ the teen thought. 

  
Peter hated unwanted attention. This was a prime example of one of those times. He didn’t hate the fact that his teacher cared about him; Ms. Peterson was his favorite teacher. He hated the fact that she asked him this  _ now _ . He just wanted to go and spend time with his friends.

 

“What’s going on at home? How are your dads? How’re your friends doing?”

 

Peter shifted uncomfortably. “They’re doing good. They haven’t been fighting as much as they were a few weeks ago which was pretty stressful.” Shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, he rocked on the balls of his feet.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the exam we’re taking in two weeks and your grade in my class. It’s the lowest grade you have and it’s the lowest grade you’ve had. I thought you liked my class.”

 

“I do- I love it, even. It’s just-” he shrugged and looked down at his feet. 

 

Peter didn’t want to tell Ms. Peterson that he had a low grade because he had been spending all his free time with Wade. That’d be way too embarrassing plus, it would make him look like he had little to no interest in school, which for right now, in the mindset he had, he didn’t at all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
